This invention relates to a drive mechanism for a cassette tape recorder, and more particularly to a drive mechanism associated with detection of the interval between recorded tunes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a drive mechanism for a tape recorder in which locking of a fast forward or rewind lever is cancelled and a playback lever is moved to a playback position to provide playback operation after the interval between recorded tunes is detected during fast forward or rewind operation under the condition that a tune interval detecting lever is actuated to maintain the playback lever unlocked.